Misterio transparente
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Houtarou/Satoshi. Post-episode 11. Satoshi no sabe sin darse por vencido, ha dejado miles de pistas tras de sí, sonrisas, palabras, pero Oreki Houtarou no puede resolver el misterio que le ha planteado, tan transparente como sus sentimientos. ¿Rendirse o no rendirse? He ahí el dilema de quien ha esperado cerca de cuatro años.


**Claim: **Oreki Houtarou/Fukube Satoshi  
**Notas: **Post-episodio 11. Se ignora todo lo que sucede después.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **90. Y

* * *

**Misterio transparente.**

Houtarou supo que algo andaba mal consigo mismo cuando, al llegar a su casa, llena de la luz tenue del atardecer, se sintió súbitamente perdido. El vestíbulo, lleno de sombras largas y el silencio que lo recibieron le parecieron asfixiantes, extraños, a pesar de que había vivido con ellos durante años y eran viejos camaradas de largas noches en vela, tardes tranquilas y lecturas privadas. ¿A dónde habían ido esos camaradas? Los buscó con la mirada al quitarse los zapatos y dejar la mochila en el recibidor, y los encontró por todas partes, aunque ésta vez le resultaron molestos. Llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos y hasta él había comenzado a hartarse. Se sorprendió, mientras entraba a la cocina y paseaba la vista por los cajones, de saber que habían sido reemplazados. Y vaya reemplazo, pensó, tras llevarse un vaso de agua a su habitación, súbitamente falto de apetito. Chitanda, Mayaka, Satoshi. Personas con la vitalidad suficiente como para preocuparse por alguien como él. Personas que habían llenado sus tardes de misterios, risas, extrañeza, elementos de la vida de un adolescente normal.

Un adolescente normal, ¿eh? La pregunta flotó en su cabeza, como una mosca molesta y no lo dejó en paz, incluso aunque trató de retomar una lectura bastante interesante que había dejado olvidada desde hacía semanas o tomar una pequeña siesta. Las imágenes aparecían proyectadas bajo sus párpados como una película y fue esta misma analogía, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo, sin duda más que en su vida entera, la que le hizo recordar el desastre del guión de Hongou-senpai, aderezado con su propia furia, la condescendencia de Mayaka, la tranquilidad de Chitanda y el enojo, o aparente enojo, de Satoshi.

Comprendía a Mayaka y Chitanda tras haber escuchado sus razones, pero Satoshi era un caso totalmente diferente. Satoshi era su amigo desde hacía años, amigo del raro y aburrido Oreki Houtarou, que prefería sentarse a solas en el salón a la hora del almuerzo y casi correr hasta su casa —en el sentido metafórico de la palabra, pues correr representaba gastar energía y eso obviamente no le gustaba—, que quedarse a actividades extraescolares. El único que no había desistido tras ver su apatía ante la vida, su falta de interés en actividades normales, como enamorarse, salir o tontear. En los años que llevaban de conocerse, ese mismo Satoshi, que prefería los colores brillantes sobre los opacos y le daba su toque personal a cualquier aburrido uniforme, nunca se había enojado con él. Pero ahora... Houtarou frunció el ceño, agitándose un momento en la cama, presa del malestar. ¿Estaba convirtiendo a su amigo en un misterio? ¿O siempre lo había sido y no se había dado cuenta?

Ciertamente... Ciertamente había algo diferente en él, una sombra en sus ojos claros que no parecía natural, no en alguien que andaba con un traje de girasol por el campus, no en alguien tan vital y entusiasta como él. Revivió sus últimos minutos juntos, hacía más o menos una semana, antes de que el festival escolar se interpusiera en las actividades del club. Satoshi parecía... Enojado. No, más bien, triste. Sin embargo, no podía —¿o no quería— dilucidar el misterio detrás de sus facciones descompuestas, llenas de una simpatía por Hongou que no podía terminar de comprender, pues iba mucho más allá de Chistie y Holmes. El sentimiento, había dicho Chitanda cuando le preguntó sus razones para sentir curiosidad sobre Hongou. Sus sentimientos. ¿Era eso lo que quería decirle Satoshi también?

Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver Satoshi con el... bueno, sentimiento? ¿Por qué había defendido, sin conocer y sin duda con motivaciones diferentes a las de Chitanda, los sentimientos de Hongou-senpai? De súbito, una palabra que había leído en uno de los curiosos libros de su hermana apareció en su mente, brillando con letras de neón azules, amarillas y verdes: Proyección. De algún modo Satoshi se identificaba con Hongou, con la situación en la que estaba y que había descubierto antes que él. Hongou no había podido dar a conocer sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero permanecían en ella, latentes, aunque alguien le hubiera arrebatado la posibilidad de realizarlos. ¿En qué se parecía la situación de Satoshi a la de ella? Aún habiendo repudiado inconscientemente la idea de convertir a su mejor amigo en un misterio, como diría Chitanda, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. En su extraña actitud, en sus palabras extrañas, tan carentes de autoestima, de confianza en sí mismo, como si un espectro extraño se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. ¡Y qué fácil resultaría si a eso se reducía el misterio! Pero había más, más escondido detrás de Fukube Satoshi, más que dudaba querer descifrar.

Piensa, se dijo, porque de algún modo también le concernía a él. Porque, de algún modo, algo le hacía sentir culpable. Las pistas están aquí, todas ellas, en mi memoria y en sus acciones, en sus palabras y en mi fallo. Sólo debes unirlo todo, como un rompecabezas. De manera automática, se llevó la mano al cabello, a ese mechón demasiado largo sobre su frente, que no le había impedido dilucidar realidades y aún así ocultar otras. Todo comenzó cuando nos unimos a este club, se dijo, contento de haber comenzado a armar el rompecabezas, aunque fuera con la mera pieza central, desde la cual se ramificaban cientos, con formas extrañas pero correctas. Satoshi siempre ha sido bastante extrovertido, nunca oculta lo que piensa y deja traslucir su sentir. Cuando sonríe, con esa sonrisa tan perspicaz, lo hace en serio. ¿O no? La conversación que había mantenido con él durante el misterio de Sekitani Jun resonó en su cabeza, con un eco potente e interminable, con lo cual una nueva pieza del rompecabezas se materializó en su mano.

Habían hablado de talentos, de piezas del rompecabezas, de significados ocultos. El sol comenzaba a abrirse paso entre un océano de nubes grises y Satoshi había afirmado sentirse bien consigo mismo, aunque su sonrisa vaciló y casi pareció resbalar como las gotas de lluvia en su chaqueta, cuando él afirmó que podía vivir sin su amor. Nunca se había cuestionado esas bromas, suponía que resultaban normales entre dos adolescentes que habían compartido y sin duda compartirían mucho más de su vida juntos, pero... Pero, ¿no había vacilado la sonrisa de Satoshi al afirmar que "seguro sí podía"? ¿Y qué sucedía con todos esos pequeños gestos similares? ¿Sus preguntas abiertas sobre Chitanda? ¿Sus burlas disfrazadas tras ojos perspicaces? ¿Esa vez en que lo había saludado en medio de la calle, llamándolo cariño con toda felicidad? Bromas, había pensado que eran bromas, pero no estaba tan seguro. Si se ceñía a la teoría de que Satoshi estaba proyectándose en Hongou, las pistas encajaban de un modo sobre el rompecabezas, creando una única imagen. Pero sino... ¿Qué más cabía pensar?

La conclusión lo alcanzó con la misma sensación con que lo hacían los misterios regulares, aunque estaba teñida de un poco de duda, tras su fallido estudio de Hongou. Sin embargo, el núcleo central del misterio recaía en él y en la interrogante: ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?

.

Satoshi se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, en un gesto dramático de cansancio. Por suerte, la sesión del consejo estudiantil había terminado, pero eso sólo suponía un pequeño alivio para su malestar general, que en resumidas cuentas tenía el nombre y apellido de Oreki Houtarou. No dejaba de repasar una y otra vez en su cabeza su última actuación ante él, sintiéndose culpable y algo estúpido, incluso avergonzado. Su mano había temblado al alcanzarlo y si eso no había sido una señal para retirarse sin decir nada, lo fue el hecho de haberlo empujado, no sólo física sino psicológicamente hacia una posición en la que, sin duda, le había dado mucho qué pensar. ¿Y no era eso lo que querías? Se recriminó a sí mismo, mientras escuchaba a medias las palabras de despedida de sus camaradas, quienes ya se habían resignado a su extrañeza y ni siquiera le preguntaron si planeaba quedarse ahí todo el día, bajo los rayos del agónico sol de la tarde.

De alguna manera, eso también lo hizo sentir culpable. Sí, era lo que quería, hacerlo pensar, aunque fuera sólo un poco en su relación. Sin embargo, nuevas interrogantes se alzaban acallando su esperanza, su culpa, su miedo. ¿Era un buen momento? ¿Era necesario? ¿No había Houtarou afirmado que podía vivir sin su amor? ¿No estaba Houtarou enamorado de Chitanda? ¿No habían pasado ya demasiados años...? Ésa era la pregunta que más le dolía, que se le incrustaba en algún lugar del pecho, tirando de los músculos de su cuerpo, impidiéndole formar aunque fuese una falsa sonrisa. ¿No habían pasado ya demasiados años? ¿No había dejado ya suficientes pistas? Un misterio transparente, fácil de resolver, incluso para Mayaka. Y, sin embargo, Houtarou no había siquiera llegado a atisbarlo, no lo había considerado, no le importaba.

A Satoshi tampoco le había importado durante sus años en la escuela media, se contentaba con pasar tiempo a su lado, afirmándose a sí mismo que ya se le pasaría, que era natural en la adolescencia, que qué tontería esperar algo de Oreki Houtarou, amante de la holgazanería. No le había importado entonces, pero le importaba ahora, cuando todo el panorama había comenzado a cambiar, como las piezas en un juego de ajedrez, llevando a Houtarou hacia el frente como el Rey y a Chitanda como la Reina. No la odiaba, por supuesto que no, ¿como era posible odiar a semejante persona? ¿Tan llena de vida, de vitalidad, de diversión? Pero sí, como le había dicho a Houtarou, sentía envidia. Envidia de todos los cambios que había hecho en tan pocos meses, de toda la atención que conseguía cuando él, en casi cuatro años, seguía sin ser descifrado. Un misterio transparente que se le antojaba insulso, aburrido. A veces incluso barajaba la posibilidad de que él lo supiera, de que siempre lo hubiera sabido y de que, sabiéndolo, había decidido actuar como si nada sucediera. Pero cuando lo veía a los ojos, aquellos ojos de párpados entrecerrados por la desidia, sabía que no era así. Después de todo, Houtarou era mucho más transparente que él y quería afirmar, valiéndose de un poco de orgullo personal, que lo conocía mejor que los demás y que se habría dado cuenta de su mentira. No obstante, ésta no existía.

Posiblemente las pistas no han sido suficientes, quiso engañarse, levantando el rostro hasta posarlo en una de sus manos, fuera, se escuchaban los ruidos de los alumnos que permanecían como él, armando sus puestos para el festival escolar, riendo, conversando. Quizá las pistas no habían sido suficientes, pero dudaba mucho que quedara algo por hacer. El malestar que sentía, mezclado con la envidia, le dejaban pocas ganas de seguir tratando. Y aunque también se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer tanto drama por algo tan insignificante, el dolor no parecía remitir a cada instante, sino más bien aumentar, aderezado con desesperanza y forzada resignación.

De algún modo y con cruel autorecriminación, pensó que así se debía de sentir Mayaka al verlo, al saber de lo imposible de sus deseos, de lo utópico de sus fantasías. Dolor, desesperanza, pocas ganas de seguir adelante. Y aún así, Mayaka sonreía, se comportaba de manera normal con él, hacía bromas, le miraba. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ella? Se quejó, recogiendo sus cosas pues quería llegar a casa y estar a solas un rato, aún si eso significaba saltarse la cena. ¿Por qué, en este mundo, hay tantas cosas no correspondidas? Sabiendo que nunca podría encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria a dichas cuestiones —después de todo, él era sólo una base de datos—, se apresuró a cerrar la única ventana en la habitación, por la que se colaban restos de aire caliente y risas. Observó durante unos segundos la vida que se sucedía bajo la ventana, pensando en lo diferente que era todo desde que se habían unido al Club de Literatura Clásica, donde las tardes se pasaban volando en todo menos en Literatura, en todo menos en los Clásicos. Lo extrañaba, pensó, aunque sólo llevaba fuera del club una semana por asuntos escolares. Aún después de todo, lo extrañaba. Pero todavía le quedaba una semana en el Consejo Estudiantil antes de poder regresar y deseó que ese tiempo le sirviera para poner sus ideas en orden, rendirse dócilmente y continuar. Sonrió ante la idea, no iba a ser tan fácil, pero se valía soñar.

Se disponía a salir cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, enfrentándolo cara a cara con Houtarou. Su mirada se lo dijo todo, como siempre supo que sucedería, sus ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par no sólo por el esfuerzo físico, le contaron que sabía —¿por fin? ¿para bien o para mal?— la verdad. De cualquier manera, decidió fingir demencia, quería conocer el terreno antes de proseguir, ¿dónde estaban parados, aún en el terreno de los amigos o...? No, no, debía refrenar sus esperanzas.

—¡Houtarou! —medio gritó, sin disimular el nerviosismo en su voz, aunque trató de compensar el gesto con una palmadita amistosa en el hombro de su amigo, que ofrecía un aspecto casi alienígena al estar bañado en sudor y visiblemente agotado por haber hecho mucha actividad física—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué tiene curiosidad Chitanda-san ahora?

—De nada —afirmó el de cabello negro, atravesándolo con una mirada. Se han acabado los juegos, parecía decir esa mirada, hay que hablar claro—. Satoshi...

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? Te ha tomado un tiempo —no pudo evitar el leve matiz de rencor en su voz, ni siquiera aunque le dio la espalda, para volver a entrar en el aula, que Houtarou cerró con lentitud—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Te convertí en un misterio —respondió con total sinceridad—. Las pistas estaban allí y sólo ahora pude reunirlas. Déjame decirte que no era un misterio realmente difícil o muy bueno. Eres transparente, Satoshi.

—¿Transparente o invisible? —inquirió, aparentemente ignorando sus palabras. Había pensado muchas veces e imaginado el día en que tendrían que confrontarse, pero aún así no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Transparente —dijo con firmeza el más alto, acercándose hacia donde estaba, pegado a la ventana, como si estuviera considerando seriamente el saltar. Se hizo el silencio entre ambos y todas las cosas sin decir flotaron entre ellos, con fuerza, como gritos que rasgaran la quietud de la tarde. Houtarou sabía que Satoshi quería recriminarle que, aún siendo transparente como él clamaba, un misterio no muy bueno, se hubiera tardado tanto en descifrarlo. Que sólo hubiera pensado en ello tras una estúpida pelea por una película amateur, tras varios años de pistas y mensajes claros y directos dirigidos a él. Sin embargo, pensaba que ya era mucho drama y que aún le quedaba más, así que decidió cortar las partes prescindibles de su historia y adelantar sólo un poco los hechos, para lo cual, dijo—: Satoshi, esto es lo suficientemente problemático sin que hagamos nada. Déjame decirte una cosa, estaba en casa. Me di cuenta de ello. Vine a buscarte. ¿Es suficiente para ti? ¿O mis pistas no son lo suficientemente claras?

—Una base de datos no debe sacar conclusiones —rio Satoshi, sorprendiéndose de la facilidad y la limpieza de su voz. Qué fácil podían cambiar unas palabras el mundo, que fácil podía transformarse todo. Qué fácil y qué extraño, ¿no estaba soñando?

—Entonces permíteme decirte mi conclusión —desvió unos segundos la vista, sorprendido a su vez de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, de cómo, en cuestión de meses y con ayuda de algunas personas, había comenzado a pintar su vida de color rosa, rosa drama, rosa adolescencia, rosa amor—. Según mis datos, yo te gusto. Has estado enojado porque no me di cuenta, has estado enojado porque mis esfuerzos no han sido suficientes, me atrevería a decir que fueron nulos.

Satoshi no lo negó ni lo afirmó, permaneció de espaldas a la ventana, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos llenos de curiosidad, todavía preguntándose si no se había quedado dormido en medio del Consejo Estudiantil y estaba soñando, balbuceando en sueños el nombre de Houtarou o algo así. La expectación fue creciendo conforme los segundos se alargaban y era tan fácil, pensó, sentirse de nuevo bien albergando esperanzas. Como si de pronto todo malestar se hubiera borrado, como si la nube que tapaba el sol hubiera desaparecido.

—¿Y? —no pudo resistirse a preguntar Satoshi, acercándose con aire alegre hacia él, que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada nuevamente. Eufórico, Satoshi le pasó un brazo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia él, para mirarlo a los ojos—. Las bases de datos no pueden sacar conclusiones, ¿recuerdas? Tienes que decirme la solución al acertijo.

—Tuve que reunir mis propias piezas —se quejó Houtarou, como si hubiera sido un trabajo extenuante—. Pero llegué a la conclusión de que te mentí el día en fuimos a la casa de Chitanda. ¿Suficiente?

Satoshi miró al techo, pensando.

—¿Significa que no sabes en realidad lo que pasó con Sekitani Jun? —bromeó y al ver que... ¿Su amigo? No, ya no, Houtarou volteaba los ojos, se echó a reír—. Está bien —dijo, rebosando alegría por todos los poros, lo cual se translucía en el mismo Satoshi de siempre, tan lleno de vida que andaba de un lado a otro—. Está bien, eso es suficiente. Supongo que es más de lo que puedo esperar de Oreki Houtarou, salvador de energía.

Houtarou parecía avergonzado, no agregó nada mientras Satoshi recogía de nuevo sus cosas y le daba un último vistazo a la habitación, por si se olvidaba algo. Por suerte, Satoshi lo conocía a la perfección y sabía cómo aligerar el ambiente, así que no dudó en hacer una broma, porque, después de todo, nadie tenía que cambiar fundamentalmente entre ellos.

—Así que, ¿veniste aquí sólo para buscarme? —la sonrisa en sus facciones parecía casi imposible, de tan grande y brillante que era. Deslumbrante como todo aquello en Fukube Satoshi. De nuevo, Houtarou se resistió a responder y se concentró, con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, en el movimiento que hizo Satoshi al abrir la puerta corrediza, un gesto más bien simbólico sobre su nueva vida—. Bueno, vámonos, que se hace tarde.

—Sí.

La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, no le sorprendió que Satoshi le tomara de la mano. Las cosas no debían ser fundamentalmente distintas entre ellos, pero ahora había que agregarle el romance y algo más. Un misterio transparente entre los dos, que esperaba Chitanda no comenzara a cuestionar, pues sin duda sería terriblemente embarazoso explicarlo.

**FIN.**


End file.
